Bounto
Bounto are Human Beings that absorb the souls of other beings for the reishi that they are made up of, to help them survive. Doing so grants them eternal youth, a Bounto also gains access to summoning a doll which they treat with incredible respect. History The Bounto were created as the accidental result of an explosion during an experiment by the predecessor to the Seireitei Technological Institute the most famous of the personel of the project included Esmeralda Rayne traitor, renegade and former Captain of 12th Division from ages past. The experiment was an attempt to develop eternal life using the already slow-aging Soul Reaper souls as the base, but the materials used in the experiment crossed with the development of souls in the real world and led to the creation of a new spiritually-active human race, the Bount. The Bount souls were scattered about the world, giving rise to a new race that never aged after reaching their twenties or thirties. They were generally treated as outcasts due to the fact that they did not age. However, the embarrassment of this accidental creation, as well as the fact that a tenth of Seireitei was destroyed in the resulting explosion and the possible threat they posed to the balance between the worlds. Soul Reapers were dispatched to kill the Bount community, but a handful survived. The Bount who survived the massacre wandered nomadically and eventually fell prey to constant attacks by hollows. The survivors eventually found refuge in another cave and began devising a plan to return to Soul Society, which they saw as more of a home than the real world ever could be. Feeding The Bounto inability to age is a product of how they survive: consuming human souls. This gives them potentially everlasting youth so long as they can find souls to consume. This also seems to make them infertile, as only one Bount, Yoshino Sōma, had the ability to reproduce out of the entire species. Normally, Bount consume human souls that have already died. Consuming living souls causes a Bount to physically age to a small degree. Dolls Bount, being created as variations on a Soul Reaper soul, have similar powers to Soul Reapers. The foremost of these powers is the Bount doll, equivalent to the Soul Reaper zanpakutō. Like a zanpakutō, a doll is its creator's power given physical form. Also like a zanpakutō, a doll's personality is much like its creator's, though the dolls seem to have more personality variation than the zanpakutō spirits seen thus far. The main difference between a doll and a zanpakutō is how they operate. Unlike a zanpakutō, whose personality is generally dormant except when the Soul Reaper wishes to speak to them, a doll's personality is always apparent. Dolls are self-sufficient when released, though they can easily be resealed. The Bount's ability to control their doll is largely based on their individual power and relationship with the doll. Moreover, if either the doll or its Bount partner sustains severe damage in a battle, the Bount may lose control over his doll, depending on the amount of damage dealt. If a doll is injured, it will simply return itself to its sealed state. However, should its master be injured, the doll may go berserk and kill its master. Doll Purpose Like a zanpakutō, dolls are generally sealed into an object and released as necessary The object varies greatly from person to person and is often an expression of the doll's abilities. In order to call upon a Bount's doll, "Zeige Dich" is said calling it out. Doll-Creation To summon a doll, a Bount needs to undergo a ritual where they chant an incantation. The ritual includes sulfur, phosphorus, carbon, water, fat, magnesium and lime (the ingredients of the human body). When a doll is summoned, it is small in size and power, but grows as the Bount's power grows. The Bitto The bitto are mosquito-like beings which drain the souls from humans and condense the energy into a purified liquid for the Bount to drink. They even produce a useful vial in their sacs to store the elixir .After the soul elixir has been ingested, the Bount who took it immediately experiences the effects, with veins popping from their skin. Navigation *Shinigami *Humans *Karakura *12th Division